


cycle/connected

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: A bit about Lord Phobos and his planet.





	

On this planet, everything was dazzling with colour. From the buildings to the clothing to the food to the people. Nothing ever seemed boring. Even the rivers and lakes were pinks and greens, and when the two moons shone, it became a diamond dance of refracted light.

Right now, one tall being on this planet called Lord Phobos, a name given and a title well earned, was sitting on the grass along the edge of one of those rivers. He let the small waves caused by the wind to lap at his feet. The wind gently blew through his long hair. He shut his eyes and focused on the way the coarse yet comfortable way his large robes sat around him, not wanting to forget this moment of relaxation.

A few moments had passed, and then he heard a crash from behind him. He opened his eyes and spun as fast as he could. His fellow people, alarmed as well, had turned too.

A portal, shoddily made, had opened in their lavender skies, a gash, a concentrated spill of a sickly green. A small cargo craft pulled in, and Lord Phobos almost thought nothing of it until he remembered their receiving port was nowhere near where he was.

The craft landed on a tall building, an apartment, and out stepped a bushy creature clad in blue, black, and silver. They looked around with their hands on their hips.

Lord Phobos cocked his head to the side. He rose, wind blowing his robes and hair forward, and began walking toward the building. His silhouette was etched onto the sinking moon behind him.

The creature looked at him and opened the back of the craft.

A final wind blew, and it carried sounds no one on this planet had ever heard before.

Lord Phobos had heard about worlds ending but never thought he would experience it. However, he was prepared, and almost immediately reached for the attachment on his golden pauldron beneath his robes, the mechanism that formed his helmet around his head. The cacophony stopped as it materialized, and Lord Phobos looked around to see that the fellow people in the park were either dancing, fighting, or had their hands covering their ears.

Why them? They’d never hurt anyone; all their problems were solved through long and fair counsel. They had no terrible history.

And yet the creature had brought this... _hell_ through here.

Now, Lord Phobos had to give chase. He abandoned his robes as he ran from the park, following this bushy creature through the streets. He used his jetpack to fly high above the varying buildings, and spotted the creature quickly - the only thing out of place.

He had the advantage of finding the creature, but saw all of the collapsing buildings, the smoke, and could feel his people yelling. Either yelling at each other or for mercy from whatever was happening.

He flew towards the creature, and landed not far behind them. He kept running, and luckily so - a smaller building had just collapsed not a block earlier, and Lord Phobos turned and looked at the rubble, quickly, and then he ran on.

He had seldom gotten mad at this point in his long life. He had been taught tranquility, to let the anger seep away into something else, and to talk through and work constructively on whatever problems arose.

Forgetting his teachings, Lord Phobos saw nothing but anger and hatred towards this creature. And so he became so enraged it clouded his every thought and movement.

Running through the burning in his legs, he lost himself in the chase.

The mane turned around and saw Phobos right on his tail. He pulled out the blaster from his holster and shot.

And missed. Terribly.

YOU CAN’T KILL ME, Lord Phobos yelled, in a way he knew that would harm anyone but his people, the kind of yell that tore through heads and stopped hearts.

The shriek brought the creature to their knees, clutching either side of their head. The atmosphere greyed overhead.

HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY WORLD. He swept an arm out into the chaos.

A building crumbled on the horizon, pouring the hard rock into the pink rivers. He almost started crying, he teared up, but willed the tears to roll back. He pounced on the creature.

HAVE YOU NO CONSCIENCE? HAVE YOU NO MORALS? WHAT ARE YOU? WHERE IS YOUR HEART, YOUR HEAD, YOUR CLARITY?

All the while, he’d been crushing his hands into the creature’s face. If they broke the world, he was going to break them.

A blip, and a ship had appeared in front of where Lord Phobos was beating the creature. A black and white cyborg climbed out and very calmly and easily pulled Lord Phobos off of the hairy creature. He hauled him into the ship, kicking and screaming, and strapped him to a chair attached to the wall of the ship. The last thing Lord Phobos saw of his world was smoke billowing on the edge of the horizon. The other being, a yellow one with an orange helmet and half-covered face, dragged the hairy one into the ship and strapped them into the chair across from Phobos.

I HAVE NO WISH TO SEE THIS ONE! Lord Phobos yelled into the two new ones’ heads. They, too, quickly grabbed for their heads.

“Look!” the yellow one yelled, raising a hand. “A similar thing happened to me, and I’m fine.”

FINE?!

“It happens. Buildings fall, civilizations crumble - it’s a cycle and it’s all connected!” he yelled. “This has to happen!”

IT HAPPENED TO ME, the big black and white one said.

Upon hearing another voice in his head, Lord Phobos stopped struggling in the chair. 

“It happened to me,” the world-crusher across from him said, coughing up a red substance, and Lord Phobos couldn’t possibly care.

The yellow one lowered his other hand from his head. “You’re alive?” he said, astonished.

The hairy one wiggled a hand in a noncommittal motion.

The monochromatic cyborg grabbed a bag and handed it to the yellow one. The yellow one began to inspect the hairy one, and patched up his wounds, which bothered Lord Phobos.

WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM?! he shouted. He looked wildly between the two beings.

The rest simultaneously put their hands up. WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM?! he shouted again. GIVE HIM NO HELP! YOU HAVE SEEN HIS DESTRUCTION; WHY GIVE HIM THE CHANCE FOR MORE?

The ship shook; a building near them must have fallen. Lord Phobos yelled out a pained screech. Where was his family?

He kept wailing, and it sounded as if something had been torn from him, and the creature across from him had done the tearing.

“Stop,” the yellow one almost sobbed. “Stop!”

Lord Phobos kept yelling for his planet.

“We’ll get out of here. Get us the _hell_ out of here, Havve!” the yellow one commanded.

Through the fog the wailing caused in their heads, Havve made his way however slowly to the cockpit.

I DO NOT WANT TO LEAVE!

A bolt had fallen from the ceiling of the ship and no one could tell if it had been from the planet caving in around them or from the powerful, silent shout.

LEAVE ME HERE! I WISH TO BE HERE!

The creature across from him looked at him in agony. The yellow one continued to patch him up, ignoring the cries of Lord Phobos.

I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. NOW HEED MY WORDS! LEAVE ME!

A booming voice cut through the screaming. I WILL LEAVE YOU TO FLOAT IN THE NTH DIMENSION, Havve said.

Lord Phobos stopped and stared toward the cockpit, breathing heavily. how dare you, he responded. The calm had somehow become more terrifying to hear than the screaming.

how dare you, he said again. i have to watch my planet fall, and this is how you treat me?

I DO NOT -

am i not reacting appropriately, you boorish brute?

CARE.

Lord Phobos suddenly felt lightheaded, and slumped forward, his head in between his knees. He felt a roughness in his throat. The jetpack had become too heavy for his back, it felt.

Everything was weighing him down.

After an hour, the yellow one turned around and knelt in front of Lord Phobos. “Are you done?” he asked respectfully.

Lord Phobos flicked his eyes up at the yellow-clad being. i do not know, he answered honestly.

“I can make it go away,” he said. “I can make you forget it.”

Lord Phobos began to shake his head. “Only if you want,” he added.

if it will alleviate how i feel, he replied. 

And he didn’t know exactly how he felt; he felt a whole jumble of emotions, most of which he didn’t want to pinpoint or address. The chaos on his planet had caused chaos in his body. And he didn’t entirely trust anyone on this craft - again, shoddily made - but he wanted, already, to feel free of whatever feelings he felt.

“It will.”

Lord Phobos sighed. if we must, he said, i do not wish to forget my friends and family.

“In your mind,” the yellow creature promised, “it will remain how it was before.”

A split; a before and after. Lord Phobos never thought he’d have that. It was a day of firsts.

very well, he said. The yellow being walked away.

“Wait!” the hairy creature across from him said. “I’m sorry. I’m a smuggler; it happens, I’m not ever entirely sure how or why but it _does_. And I am sorry.”

Lord Phobos looked at him for a long while. your apology will linger, he said.

“I have no fucking clue what that means.”

The yellow one emerged from the back with a device that looked like a crown. He released Lord Phobos’s arms. “Take off your helmet,” he said.

Lord Phobos removed his helmet. The yellow being put the crown on his head. “Are you ready?” he asked.

please do it now.

The being hit a button on their remote and Lord Phobos fell forward.

The being turned toward the hairy one. “What’s your name?”

“Commander,” he said. “Meouch.”

“Commander Meouch.”

Commander Meouch nodded. The muscles in the back of his neck were strained.

“I’m Doctor Sung,” the being said.

They nodded once at each other. “That’s Havve,” Doctor Sung said, tilting his chin toward the cyborg navigating the ship and not looking up from his device. “What do you smuggle?

Commander Meouch took a second to shake his head and swallow some leftover blood. “Funk,” he said. “To fuckin’ boring places. Turns out this was a bit too much.”

“Y’think?”

Meouch smiled, but it was less of a smile and more of a showing of teeth. “My... employer insisted I take this job,” he said.

Doctor Sung hummed, keeping an eye on his device - small, rectangular, with a flip top. It glowed fuschia against black. A few seconds passed, and then he pressed a button. He removed the crown from Lord Phobos’s head. His long hair fell forward, covering his face.

“What is that, exactly?” Meouch asked, looking intently at the crown.

“Sort of a catch-all instrument I invented to help with memory trauma,” Doctor Sung replied. “It can erase and create memories.”

Historically, memory wipes didn’t necessarily help Meouch’s people. But it was worth a shot. “Do you think,” he said, “it would work for me?”

Doctor Sung shrugged. “Never know if you don’t try,” he said.

Meouch licked his lips. “I wanna try,” he said. After today, he _needed_ to try.

Doc shrugged and placed the crown on Meouch. “I want to forget this,” he said.

The switch turned on, and everything went black.

A few minutes later, Lord Phobos awoke. His head was heavy and hazy and his throat was gritty. what happened? he asked.

The yellow one shrugged. “Oh,” he said. “I’m Doctor Sung. The one that’s driving the ship is Havve Hogan. This one,” he indicated the bushy creature, “is Commander Meouch. You’re on a diplomatic mission and we’re a team. Did you forget?”

Lord Phobos scrunched the skin above his eyes, trying to remember. He remembered getting into the ship and not much else. did i hit my head? he asked.

Doctor Sung sucked in air through his teeth. “Yeah, a little bit,” he said.

whoa. this is... unacceptable. 

It was the only word that popped into his head. And it was unacceptable, the way his head throbbed. It felt like every lobe had a heartbeat.

He looked around the interior of the ship. He was strapped into one of the four chairs on either side of the craft, just behind the main four chairs in the cockpit. Havve was sitting in the captain’s chair, managing the beeping modules on the surface of the dashboard. Every beep sent a concentrated shock right into Lord Phobos’s ears.

Beside him was a set of drawers built into the ship, locked shut. Toward the back was a table with a booth around it. Across from there were cabinets, which Lord Phobos could only assume contained food.

The one called Commander Meouch sat lopsided in his chair. A piece of technology that resembled a circlet sat upon his head, around his mane.

what is happening to him? Lord Phobos asked.

Doctor Sung looked up from his device for a second, then switched it off. He took the circlet from Commander Meouch’s head. “It’s a memory device. It’s used to... uh, bring forward memories we think we forget,” he said.

Lord Phobos nodded. He debated whether or not it was a good idea to stand yet, the ship was travelling steadily but he still felt as if he were under some sort of influence. He was hungry, though, and the kind that you couldn’t will away for even one second.

He undid his straps and moved toward the cabinets. He could feel Doctor Sung’s eyes - or eye - on him. He opened it to find some fruit, some canned foods, and crumbled food in boxes. He physically recoiled.

back on my planet we have extravagant meals, he said.

“Well, we aren’t on your planet,” Doctor Sung said as he put the memory circlet back into storage.

Lord Phobos chuckled. yeah, he said, i can see that.

He took a can of pink and orange fruit and opened it. He grabbed a utensil, a small stick with a rounded piece of metal on one end, and sat behind the captain’s chair.

it’s not so bad, he said.

Doctor Sung smiled at him, and Lord Phobos couldn’t help but detect a small impression of sadness and regret in it.

**Author's Note:**

> my take on this chaos.  
> thanks.


End file.
